The imidazole derivatives of the general formula (V): ##STR3## wherein A and B may be the same or different, and each is a straight- or branched-chain alkylene or alkenylene group having 1 to 8 carbon atoms, Q' is a carboxyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group, Z is ##STR4## (wherein E is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, Y is an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom and may be connected with either A or B), n is zero or 1, with the proviso that n is 1 when Y connects with B; are known to exhibit strong and specific inhibitory effects on thromboxane synthetase and thus are useful as therapeutical agents for treatment of diseases caused by thromboxane A.sub.2, as reported in the British patent publication Nos. 2 038 821 A, 2 041 363 A, and 2 031 408 A. Furthermore, several methods for producing said derivatives have been also disclosed in the above British patent publications.
Any of the methods disclosed in said British patent publications comprises a process of N-alkylation of an imidazole ring with a halide compound in the procedure of synthesis of said imidazole derivatives, and therefore, there is a problem in these conventional methods that di-N-alkylation can be occured and an imidazolium compound is produced as a by-product in a large amount. Such by-product adversely affects the yield and purity of the desired product.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide 1,3-disubstituted imidazole derivatives having the general formula (I) below which are useful as intermediates in the production of the imidazole derivatives of the general formula (V) above.
It is another object of this invention to provide a process for producing 1,3-disubstituted imidazole derivatives (I).
It is still another object of this invention to provide a new process for producing the imidazole derivatives of the general formula (V) above, which is superior to prior art methods such as those described in the above British patent publications.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description and examples.